


Insomnia

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Insomnia’s a bitch, but Benny’s got a guaranteed method to get some shut eye





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr

Flinging your covers back with a huff, you were more irritable now than when you’d first gone to bed. Currently between cases, you were beyond bored and restless, your temper growing more prickly the longer you went without any action. Hoping that a good night’s sleep would leave you in a slightly better mood, you had decided to call it an early night, leaving the others to their own devices. But of course you were asking too much, and sleep evaded you for hours, long after the others had finally turned in. 

Counting sheep hadn’t worked; neither had listening to the dull as dirt podcast Sam listened to religiously. Ready to pilfer some of the good scotch in hopes of finally getting some shut eye, another idea had come to you, one guaranteed to knock you right out and leave you with zero hangover in the morning.

You couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched you, including yourself. Living with a bunch of guys- most of whom you regarded as brothers- didn’t make getting off easy, especially when they had a tendency to barge in without knocking. Well past your ‘walk of shame’ years, one night stands didn’t hold any appeal either; besides, the last of your conquests had been rather lackluster in the bedroom, and left you wanting more.

Part of the problem, you well knew, was the recent addition to the bunker. When Dean first told you about his vampire friend, you- like any reasonable hunter- had thought he was insane. Even after meeting his blood drinking buddy, you weren’t entirely comfortable around Benny, no matter that his soulful blue eyes seemed to peer deep into the heart of you.

It was only after pairing up on a few hunts, during one of which he’d saved your ass from some ghouls, that you truly began to warm up to the vampire. He was funny and charming and a bit of a smartass- a man after your own heart. Most importantly, though, he was kind, a genuine soul who did his best to help those in need. It was almost unfair that a man built like a brick house with the face of an angel should be so… _good_. It hadn’t taken long at all for you to fall, and fall hard, for him.

Not that you had ever acted on it; for one thing, he hadn’t been around much until recently. Other than the occasional hunt, Benny kept to himself, claiming he didn’t want to impose. It had taken quite a bit of cajoling from you and Dean to convince him to move in, setting aside one of the many empty rooms for his use. After some metaphorical arm twisting, he’d finally agreed. Your libido had been working overtime ever since.

Using your pillow to smother a torrent of profanity that would make Dean proud, you grudgingly admitted defeat. Try as you might, there was just no way this was gonna work. You’d been at it for well over an hour, teasing and touching yourself, and all that you’d accomplished was to wind yourself up with no hope of actual release.

It wasn’t _your_ fingers you wanted on your clit, _your_ hands stroking and fondling your breasts. You wanted- _needed_ \- Benny. Needed to feel his weight bearing down on you, pressing you into the mattress. To have his fingers in your cunt, working you higher and higher until you couldn’t take anymore. Simply imagining it wasn’t enough, especially not with the real thing sleeping not twenty yards from you.

“To hell with this,” you muttered, intent on finding that scotch after all.

Rolling out of bed, you were keenly aware of the way your panties clung to you, the damp fabric sticky and uncomfortable between your legs. Throwing on an oversized t-shirt, you padded through the twisting corridors to the kitchen, ready to drink yourself to sleep. The bunker was quiet and still, the men in your life all blissfully asleep, the lucky bastards.

Flipping on the light above the small pedestal sink, you began rooting around for the scotch as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake any of the others. Everywhere you checked, however, came up empty, the liquor nowhere to be found. Frustration mounting, you contemplated raiding Dean’s  ‘hidden’ stash when a sultry Southern voice piped up behind you.

“Lose somethin’, chere?”

Instinctively falling into a defensive crouch, you whirled around to find Benny seated at the small side table, the very bottle of booze you were looking for in front of him, cradling a glass full of the amber liquid. The dim light cast dark shadows around him, making him seem even larger than normal.

Shoving down your momentary panic, you dropped the knife you’d swiped from the counter behind you. “Jesus, Benny, you damn near gave me a heart attack.”

He chuckled, pearly whites flashing in a slight grin. “Can’t have that, now can we? Though I gotta say I’m surprised this ol’ man was able to get the jump on you like that. Losin’ your edge, darlin’?”

“Ha ha,” you laughed mockingly, shooting him a sarcastic smile.

His grin grew wider. Taking a sip from his glass, he let his gaze drop, and you were suddenly aware of just how much of you was on display. Confident that no one else was awake at this hour, you hadn’t bothered putting on any bottoms, the edge of your shirt skimming the tops of your thighs. He must have been equally sure of his privacy, wearing only a thin pair of flannel pajama bottoms, his burly chest in full view.

Forcing yourself not to ogle him, you determinedly changed the subject. “Can’t sleep either, huh?”

He languidly shook his head, taking another sip before answering. “Not really, no. Was hoping I’d finally get some rest tonight but it just wasn’t meant to be, I s’pose.”

“You’ve been having trouble sleeping,” you asked curiously.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving yours. “Somethin’ like that; ‘s got me up til all hours of the day and night.”

A little flustered from the intensity of his gaze, you ignored the funny twist in your belly, the flash of heat pulsing in your pussy. Here was the man you’d just been fantasizing about only minutes before, half naked and looking at you with some kind of _something_ in his expression.

Licking suddenly dry lips, you said, “Same here- I just can’t seem to fall asleep lately. That’s actually why I came looking for that.”

He glanced at the bottle, tipping his glass from side to side in quiet contemplation. “Great minds think alike.”

“Looks like it,” you laughed, the sound of it a little more breathless than you would ever admit. He didn’t respond, draining the remnants of his glass in one long pull. You couldn’t help staring at the thick column of his throat as he gulped down the liquor, fixated on the bob of his Adam’s apple. Clearing your throat, you gestured to the bottle. “D’ you mind handing it over?”

Hooded eyes met yours through the thick fringe of his lashes, full of heat and hunger and _want_. It caught you off guard, the blatant need in those eyes, the way he made no effort to hide it. Setting the empty glass aside, he rose to his feet with a stretch. “If you like…but we both know it ain’t the booze that you really want.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Cuz,” he drawled, voice deepening as he stepped closer, invading your space, “I’ve got a vampire’s senses, chere. I can smell it on you. I can smell the way you need me, all that sweet slick between your thighs. I can hear it when you call my name late at night, nights like this one as a matter of fact, wishin’ I was the one between your legs. I hear the way your heart speeds up when I get close, just flutterin’ away like a little hummingbird.”

He acted as though he expected you to be shocked that he knew how much you wanted him. That he knew you were wet for him even now, standing alone in the kitchen at three in the morning. You wanted to smack the smug look off of his face- either that or kiss him senseless, you hadn’t decided.  Of course, there was another option. Settling on door number three, you decided to turn the tables- two could play this game. And if all went well, you’d both come out winners.

Straightening to your full height, you sidled forward, so close you could feel the heat radiating off him. The tiny smirk slipped from his face, those soulful baby blues going dark as you closed the distance between you. Crossing your arms in front of you, you thrust your tits out a little, not missing the way his eyes flicked to your chest before jumping back up to meet your gaze. His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, as though fighting back the desire to just reach out and grab you. Now it was your turn to smirk, tongue darting out to lick your lips.

“Well, Benny,” you began slowly, “I may not have a vampire’s sense of smell or hearing, but a blind man can see that I’m not the only one who’s got needs. I see the way you look at me when you think no one’s watching. The way you stand a little closer than is strictly polite when a witness starts flirting with me. The way you’ve gotta adjust yourself when I come out of the shower wearing nothing but a thin robe or a towel.”

“I-“

You interrupted, “The guys treat me like I’m their sister, but trust me, there’s nothing ‘brotherly’ about the things you do to me, Benny.”

There were a few tense moments of silence, the air thick with anticipation as you stared each other down. Benny looked about ready to _devour_ you, and you’d let him- Lord, would you let him. Watching him watch you, you saw the moment his resolve snapped, hunger and need etched into his face.

“Son of a bitch,” he whispered savagely under his breath, reaching for you.

Tugged against him, it was impossible to miss the hard-on digging into your belly through his flannel pajama bottoms. His lips crashed into yours in a brutal kiss, your teeth clacking together almost painfully. It hardly mattered. All that mattered was Benny Lafitte kissing the very air from your lungs, his mouth hot against yours, strong hands clutching at your waist.

You gave as good as you got, licking and biting at his lips until he let you in, sucking his tongue into your mouth with a satisfied hum. Benny tasted like copper and liquor and mint toothpaste, his tongue tangling with yours. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, your nipples poked through the thin material of your oversized shirt, the stiff peaks rubbing deliciously against his bare chest. Your panties practically dripped with arousal, clinging to your needy cunt. You needed Benny inside you yesterday.

Benny agreed, apparently. Sliding his hands down to cup your ass, he gave the cheeks a firm squeeze before hoisting you up in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist without thought. He carried you as if you weighed nothing at all, his inhuman strength allowing him to hold you up with one arm while he hastily cleared away space on the counter with the other. All the while, you didn’t stop kissing, his whiskery chin prickly against your face. You didn’t care, content to suckle on his tongue, grinding your center against the firm ridge tenting his pajamas.

With a groan, Benny plopped you down into the countertop, swallowing your surprised squeak at the shock of cold stainless steel under your bare thighs. Ass perched on the edge of the counter, you tighten your legs around him, trapping the burly vampire between your thighs. Your nails raked across his back, pulling a low moan of your name from him. You parted briefly for air, lips swollen from his kiss, before diving back in for more.

There was no telling how long the two of you stayed like that, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. It could have been minutes or hours, his hands roaming over your body, finding all the places to make you sing for him. You explored each other, tasting and teasing to your heart’s content.

Rough hands slipped beneath your top, the drag of those calloused fingers on your hot skin sending shivers down your spine. He found every old scar, caressing the raised flesh delicately. None of your past lovers had ever been so gentle or accepting of your injuries, even other hunters. You were a fighter, a survivor, and that left marks. Benny knew and understood that, respected the spirit and gumption that kept you alive to fight another day.

Gliding up over your ribcage, there was no hesitation in his touch when he took hold of your breasts, cradling them, testing the weight in his hands. You moaned into his mouth when he flicked his thumbs across your nipples, earning a pleased chuckle from the man. He did it again, nipping at your bottom lip before licking away the sting. Every roll and pinch shot straight to your pussy, your head falling back with a whimper under his sweet torture.

Benny took that as invitation, his lips trailing scorching kisses down your throat and across your shoulders. He licked and nibbled, careful to use just his human teeth as he sucked a bruise into the crook of your neck. You wondered vaguely what it would be like to have him bite you, to feel the sting of his fangs pierce your flesh. Arousal pulsed low in your belly at the thought, and you shelved it away for another time.

You gasped in surprise when Benny suddenly leaned down to take one of your nipples into his mouth, lapping at the pebbled peak through your shirt. Your fingers dove for his hair, twining through the spiky strands as you arched into him, straining impossibly closer. He suckled at you through your shirt, a hand snaking between your thighs. You both moaned when he found your center, your panties soaked and sticky.

Tearing his mouth away from your chest, he growled low, “Fucking christ, woman, you’re gonna be the end o’ me.”

“Not yet,” you panted harshly, wiggling your hips invitingly, “I’ve got plans for you.”

He groaned, pressing his thumb against the sopping gusset of your panties, breaching your channel ever-so-slightly. You whined under his touch, craving more. Benny was more than eager to oblige, pushing the fabric aside and sinking two fingers inside without another word. You shuddered at the abrupt intrusion, your slick walls parting easily for him. The stretch and burn of it was delicious but not enough, nowhere near enough. You needed movement.

As if he read your mind, Benny withdrew his fingers, spreading your slick around before thrusting back in. He fucked into you, surging forward to take your lips in a fierce kiss. You welcomed him, kissing back just as passionately, just as ferocious. He dragged his fingertips along your walls, seeking out your g-spot. He massaged the spongy flesh, adding a third finger, rubbing tight circles around your clit. Need curled in your belly, drawing tighter and tighter by the second. Stretched around him, your walls fluttered in anticipation, teetering on the edge of release.

“No,” you forced out on a shuddery breath, “not like this.”

Making yourself push him away, you ignored your screaming body, hopping off of the countertop. Legs wobbly, you shoved Benny backwards towards an empty chair, pushing him to the seat. The bewildered look on his face melted away when you straddled him, reaching into his pajamas to take hold of his cock. He was achingly hard, soft and silky and so thick around your fingers barely touched.

Easing him free of the elastic waistband, you got your first look at him and sent a prayer to whoever was listening. Benny was…big. Thick and long, you knew you’d be walking funny the next day, the heavy weight of him in your hands twitching under your appreciative gaze. Your mouth watered at the idea of sucking him dry, of tasting him on your tongue. But that would have to wait; you were too close and needed him inside you, now.

“I want to come around you,” you said, staring deep into his lust blown eyes as you slowly pumped and stroked his cock, “I want you buried inside me when I come, wanna feel you stretching me wide.”

He groaned low in his chest, his slick covered fingers digging into the soft skin of your hips. “You better hurry up then, darlin’.”

Nodding, you angled his cock towards your entrance with one hand, tugging your panties to the side with the other. The blunt head of him slid through your sopping folds with ease, your slick cunt desperate to be filled. Thighs trembling under the strain, you slowly sank down, taking him inside inch by inch. Benny let you control the pace, clearly fighting the urge to surge up into you. Pausing for a moment with him buried halfway, you bit your lip against the burn.

Benny crooned encouragements and praise, whispering low in your ear. He murmured how well you took him, how snug you felt, so wet and hot and goddamn perfect. He nuzzled at you, kissing you slow and sweet. Cradling his face between your hands, you sank down abruptly, taking the rest of him in one fell swoop. It hurt in the best way, the stretch and sting only adding to your pleasure; you’d definitely be feeling him with every step tomorrow.

Breaking the kiss, you took a second to revel in the sensation of being so damn full. You felt Benny everywhere, a wall of muscle beneath you, the heat of his body seeping into your bones. His arms wrapped around your back, shoving your shirt up so he could feel your skin beneath his fingers. Draping your arms around his neck, you pressed your forehead to his, commiting the moment to memory. Despite the fact that both of you were still mostly clothed, you’d never felt so exposed and vulnerable.

Bracing yourself on his shoulders, you lifted off of him with aching slowness, the glide of his cock pulling a whimper from you. With his head nestled just inside you entrance, you sank down again, biting your lip to hold back a loud whine. You did it again and again, the two of you finding a rhythm that worked for you both, moving together in a dance as old as time.

Your leisurely pace gradually picked up speed, your desire for each other too great to deny. Your hips smacked together as you rode him faster and harder, the wet squelch of him fucking into you audible even over your muffled groans and sighs. The smell of sweat and sex permeated the kitchen, Benny’s scent filling your very pores. You rolled and bucked and rutted against each other, exchanging needy kisses filled with tongue and teeth.

Benny watched you bounce on his cock, your breasts swaying beneath your shirt, his broad hands guiding you up and down his length. You ran your fingers through the coarse curls scattered over his chest, ducking your head to kiss a path up his whiskery jaw. Swiveling your hips, you ground your clit against his pubic bone, sure you wouldn’t last much longer. Pressure built in your belly, threatening to burst at any moment.

“Benny, I- I’m-”

“I gotcha, chere,” he grunted, fucking into you even harder, “let me take care of you.”

Licking his thumb, he reached between your legs. Finding the swollen bundle of nerves, he rubbed and stroked you, his other hand splayed across your lower back to keep you from squirming away. You buried your face in his neck, gasping and shuddering, heart pounding as you raced towards the edge. The coil snapped, and you came with a soundless whine.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he crooned, “so pretty when you come, so sweet.”

Your nerves were alight with ecstasy, pleasure humming through your veins. Your walls clamped down around him, keeping him inside as you rode out your release. Benny was relentless, teasing your clit until you begged him to stop, sliding his hand up to cradle the back of your neck and pull you in for a scorching kiss.

The pulsing of your channel was too much; a few more thrusts, and he came with a groan ending in your name. Warmth bloomed in your center, his cock throbbing inside you as he emptied himself into your pussy. You took all he had to offer, milking him dry, sticky slick pearls of come slipping free to trickle down your thighs. He kept rutting into you, even as his cock softened.

There was no way of telling how long you sat limp and boneless in his lap, legs turned to jelly, pussy sore and sensitive to the touch. Gradually, you became aware of Benny whispering softly in your ear, words you couldn’t quite catch but that made your heart jump nonetheless. He rubbed soothing circles across your back, the delicate way he handled you a stark contrast to the roughness of his fucking.

Pressing tired kisses into his shoulder, you forced your sluggish limbs to stir, lifting yourself off of him. An involuntary hiss escaped you as his cock slipped free with a wet slurping sound, more come dribbling down your thighs, your panties sopping from your combined release. You didn’t have the energy to care, pleasantly sated and sleepy. Benny looked just as fucked out as you felt, cock hanging out of his waistband, glistening with come. Face flushed and eyes soft as he stared up at you, there was a wealth of emotion written all over his expression.

Leaning down, you kissed him slow and sweet, relishing in the opportunity to do so. He reached up to cradle your cheeks, thumbs stroking the sides of your face in a gentle caress. When you broke away, he tried to follow, much to your amusement.

“Think you’re gonna have trouble sleeping now, chere,” he asked jokingly, tucking himself away and rising to his feet with a groan.

“You kidding me? That was better than an Ambien,” you teased, hooking your thumbs into his pajamas.

He laughed, allowing himself to be pulled closer. Wrapping those thick arms around your waist, he held you to his heart. “Glad to be of service.”

“What makes you think I’m done with you yet?”

Surprise flashed across his face, followed swiftly by renewed interest. “Is that so?”

“That’s so,” you nodded, “once we get done cleaning up in here, you’re all mine, got it?”

“Got it,” he agreed, sealing the deal with another searing kiss that left you dizzy. Taking advantage, he bent forward to hoist you over his shoulder.  

“Benny, what the hell! The kitchen-”

“To hell with the kitchen,” he grunted, slapping lightly at your ass, “it can wait til morning.”

Stifling your laughter, you bounced along on his shoulder, wide awake and ready for more.


End file.
